sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity, Season I, Episode I: High Waters or Hell's Fire?
"Rarity, Episode I " is the first part in the "Rarity" series, made by Democritos. Synopsis The story begins, describing the daily life of a bureaucratic gem, Corundum, during the age of Gem Rebellion. Features Characters * Corundum * Tourmaline (mentioned) *White Diamond *Anonymous Pearl *30 Anonymous Gems Locations *White Diamond's Citadel Plot There is no such thing as a happy ending. Everyone meets their end, and someone must decide for them where they will go in the afterlife. They call me so many things. Half of the names I am given, I don’t even remember. "The angel of Death", the "Devil’s Advocate", the "Great Judge". I formally go by Corundum. They can glorify me, they can hate me. But I don’t care about that crap, nor do I care about anyone else’s feelings about me. In the end, I’ll be judging them, not the other way around. The only one who gets me is Tourmaline. He is my only true friend. We grew up in the same Kindergarten. He, personally pulled me from my hole. We were friends from the start. We were born to be successful together. He fills the hole in my heart, dug out by several bad choices, though not too many I regret. He fills the depression in my heart, and each time seeing him makes me feel rejuvenated. These days it’s hard to feel happy. There’s a war going on, and captives are coming in by the tons, just to be judged. It burns my soul to constantly be sending gems to their sudden death. They die in their sleep, trapped within their stones, grasping fruitlessly for mercy. All these thoughts and feelings welled up inside of me as I prepared for the ceremony. The gems I will judge are bold examples of why I am called “The Angel of Death”. ---- As I walk through the great hall of White Diamond’s Citadel, my body is shivering. It was a rather drafty and dark area, far from being a fit area to reside. The central hall was the coldest completely devoid of energy. I dressed in venta black robes, covering my face and gem. I didn’t want to put a "negative spotlight" on myself. I couldn’t see very well, but from memories, the sacred place was pretty huge, the walls lined with pillars, each depicting gems. In the very front of the room was a lowered altar, behind it, White Diamond herself. Upon the altar were 30 gems, quite low for the daily amount. I stood before thirty gems, and even before properly connecting to them, I could feel their fear. They were all terrified of separation. I put work before feelings, and began the judgement process. I put my hands over the gems, which then glowed in attraction to me. I accepted their pleas for communication, and connected with them. As our energies mingled, I could understand and see their past, each individually. Prisoners sent to be executed, Rioters killed on the spot, Soldiers captured and tortured, friends separated then shattered for affiliation. I couldn’t help but to feel pitious for them, even though I was forcing myself to believe this was all their fault. Then came the part I most loath… The lives then "shouted" at me, some louder than the others… the angered souls were breaking me from the inside. I had let them in, they wouldn’t let me out. Dirty Rebel Killer… Homeworld Bastard Aristocratic scumbag… No better than the rest… Why did you do this? We were just trying to make a difference You should be burning in hell! All your fault LET US FREE! Our leader shall live on! You will soon know our pain… I began sweating rapidly, to the point where the floor under me had turned to a puddle of perspiration. My entire body shook, my knees weak, eyes dilating. I could barely make out White Diamond behind the altar. In addition, I became a fountain of tears. I could not handle this much pressure… I was forced to kneel, putting my palms on the floor. Judgements normally weren’t this hard. The one thing that set these gem apart was the simple fact that they were war criminals, gems with endless hate for homeworld. I was spiritually outmatched, and definitely outnumbered. Any other gem would have shattered by now, the conflicting energies making their gemstone a battlefield without sides. But I needed to show them who was the stronger gem. I needed to show them who was more powerful, that I could take all thirty of them at once. I attempted to stand up, barely able to comprehend the multiple senses bombarding me. I could not show weakness in the eyes of my Diamond, however, and stood up, knees slightly bent. I closed my eyes, and focused on what was important. I ignored the souls’ rants, and focused on their lifetimes. Most of them were innocent by moral standards, however by judicial standards, they were five star criminals. After the grueling moments of torture, looking through the lives of 30 gems, looking for each and every single thing that each gem did wrong, I had decided that I had completed my analysis. I leaned on the altar, putting one hand out over the dormant gemstones. I released the energies, spreading forth like a wave of white light, then separating into their own gemstones. My shaking immediately decreased, along with my sweat. However, my tears were still flowing in small droplets. Wiping the remaining perspiration and tears from my face, I stood at my full height facing White Diamond. Compared to her, I was a rat. Just another one of her “playthings”. I quit the attitude as I realized that the souls of the reposed rebels had affected my mental state of being. Going back into a more formal posture, I relayed my findings to my Diamond, also stating what their fates should be: “Gems 7, 18, 30, 28, 13, 24, 23, and 16 will be shattered. The others shall be imprisoned, however gems 3, 4, 6, 17, and 19 shall be freed. They, however, must be restricted on their basic rights.” “Very well then”, the Diamond said. “You are dismissed. A ship will arrive at the South Wing to pick you up and take you to your next mission.” Aside from the hanging dread of going on yet another mission, I nodded my head, “Yes, my Diamond.” My voice was little and inconsistent. I silently walked through the citadel, halfway to my destination shapeshifting back into my regular form. At the landing port was the ship White Diamond had promised me. ”To your next mission…” I already had enough gem drama to last me the rest of the decade, what more could White Diamond ask of me? As the ship lands, it opens an airlock through which I would enter. The ship was not that large, just a regular sized gem hand-shaped transportation vessel. A Pearl welcomed me aboard the ship, yet I said nothing. At the time I was too fragile, and afraid that the slightest disturbance would turn me back into an emotional mess. I sat back in my chair in the passenger's section, putting my head back, ready to relax. I allowed myself sink into the feeling of comfort, letting my head rest after what I had just been through. I prayed to the Moon Goddess that this “mission” would not be the same as the others, that it would not involve judging gems, and giving them punishments for everything they didn’t do wrong… That I would finally experience something new. I should learn to be more careful about what I wish for. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Rarity Series